Prophetic Dreams
by Seeker-Of-Love
Summary: (Not a fanfiction) ( True story.) Me and my mom have been having prophetic dreams. I just wanted to share some Intel on these dreams. Please anyone that is a follower of God read this. Its short so it straight forward and to the point. Also leave a comment.
1. Chapter 1

This is a testimony! This is not fiction, but I would like to share this with everyone. My mother has been having prophetic dreams. We all should know that in the end of days people would start to dream dreams of prophecy. Please listen to me when I say this. Get prepared and get ready. Fill yourself with love and joy during these times because in the end that's all that you will have. When people rage up against you, and you are weapon less, love will never fade. As long as you have light and Jesus Christ right by your side than you are in good luck. Many Christians will be harmed, many will rebel against each other, and many will turn against the faith. Let us, the people that know about this, separate over selves from being tricked into the devils hands. Well, I just want to say I hope everyone finds out the truth, and make sure to study the Bible!

So where do I start?

Maybe I should start with the fact that I too have had a prophetic dream, however, I've never voiced it to anyone but my family members.

I will tell you the dream and try my best to not make it so long.

Well my first prophetic dream was an invasion upon America. I saw an Army force (I think it was the Army because Army mainly works on ground, right? Military mostly work in the water.) I believe it was the Army, so anyway, I saw a couple of men sitting down on a wall that looked to be destroyed. (Honestly) It was half the piece of a brick building. All of a sudden, the dream shifted, and I found myself running from one of the soliders. I looked back at the sound of his voice. His voice was of foreign language, and now that I got a good look at him, he looked Asian. The only language I did make out is when he suddenly said stop. He was carrying a large gun, but I eventually escaped from him. I did hear a gun shot and a mother run crying to the source of the noise. (Sounded like a baby cry before the gun shot.) I saw a flag that had a white background, and what looks to be an orange leaf on top of the background.

I woke up after that. I didn't really think too much of it until I was browsing online one day, and I'm into all that "crazy" stuff that goes on with the world, and I happen to come across something that said 'America being in debt with China and might start a war.' I also looked up 'dreams of …' just to see if there were others that dreamed the same dream as I did. Shockingly, they did. (Not the exact way but the outcome is always the same.) Well, because of me being dumb in history, (Not really! I'm actually pretty smart in history.) I was in Chinese buffet and saw the white flag that was in my dream. I liked to bang my head on the wall. (Note: I finally fought out the flag belonged to china. I know China has a red flag with a star (and because of me being partial stupid in history, I could be wrong. BUT I actually have a Chinese calendar and I swear it's the same flag I saw in my dream.) Enough about my dream, there was another, but I'm not going to share that one until later. You will think I'm nuts. (lol)

Now time for my mother's dreams! She has the most vivid dreams. My died died and she had a dream of him. (She said the dream seemed sooo realistic.) She was telling me how he was regretful about a lot of things that went wrong in his life. (But before she had a dream: I had a dream of him.) I was right beside him and looked at him. He had the most sadden expression I've ever seen on his face..i asked him did he meet God yet..and he said no..not yet. The place he was at were the border between heaven and well..whatever this place was. It seemed kinda plain, but it had a lot of clouds I'll tell you that.

Than the dream shifted and I was a far distance from him. There was an angel standing beside all of the dead people. She was asking who ever has any regrets to step forward. My dad sat on the cloud looking so depressed, but then he stood up, and they got into a line. One by one they were cast down to earth to "find peace" within themselves before they cross over. Even before my dad had died, my mother saw it in her dreams that he had died, and it came to pass. I don't know what to make of it…but anyway, sorry guys, this is about prophecy dreams!

Now time for my mom's dream. (For the second time!) (Long story short. I have school in the morning so going into details makes my head hurt worse than it is.)

Bascially my mom said she dreamed of fire burning the earth, meteor showers pluming from the sky, and hitting head on with the ground. There were carters on the earth, people were hurt, and so many had died. It was a short flash, but It felt like hours. I have noted that God promised Noah that he would not flood the earth and that why we see our beautiful rainbow to remind us all of Gods promise to noah.

The other dream (just happened recently. It happened yesterday actually. She told me about it today though and as you can see I wanted to share this amongst everyone.) My mother was a preacher in a church. She said the church was corrupt, people was doing what they wanted to do, nobody was listening to the preacher preach, they were all on their cell phones typing away. There were gays in the church and my moma said she was preaching. She said in Gods words, as if he was speaking through her. "Why? How could you all do this to me? After all I've done for you? I've been beaten and nailed to a cross- with nails in my hands, bleeding! And this is how you all repay me!" Through her, he spoke, and he sounded so all that could hear him. Some of the church members stopped what they were doing, but others kept doing what they were doing. She said she kept preaching on and on. She couldn't remember some parts, but if God wanted her to remember, than he would let her remember! I believe this was the most important part of the dream. This goes to show how corrupt the world already is and is going to get later on in the future. It tears at my heart to hear this honestly.

I just wanted to share this and I'm probably going to do a blog or whatever. (Not sure but I will keep you guys in touch. Please comment and thank you for reading.)


	2. Meteors?

So believe it or not but I just woke up from a prophecy dream. I haven't had one of those in an entire year so this came to a HUGE surprise to me. I'm thinking of putting my computer on "process" instead of "complete" just in case I have another one of those dreams. I cut on my computer, went on Microsoft Office, and immediately started typing up what my dream looked like. So here It is.

My dream started off pretty normal like any other dream. Me riding on a boat, trying to escape from a house, and so on, so on. It was only until I escaped the house that things were beginning to become even worse than before. I was walking down the street when I saw a man who was a demon in form of a black cat with piercing green eyes; he glanced at me once and shape shifted into a real live human. In fact I could feel there were more of them around me, trying their best to occupy the human mind with entertainment so they would be blinded to the real world.

As I moved closer, I saw a silver handgun in the woman hand, she was performing for them, and I guess she saw me staring at it, because she said the gun was a fake. I knew she was lying, something told me she was. She pointed the gun at me! I moved out of the way when she fired. I kept moving place to place as she tried to shoot at me, trying to look "innocent" in front of the mesmerized crowd. Before she could get another hit on me, I ran, but for some reason, I couldn't run too far as I heard her shout "After her!" The crowd caught up to me in mere seconds and the woman ordered them to kill me or they would turn on them and kill them! As the crowd came closer, I shouted. (Sadly, I don't remember the exact words I said but I do remember me saying)."NO! What would God think if you done this to me! The Bible says-" (This is the words I cannot remember but it gave clarity to my friend because she gazed up at me with eyes of recognition.) But as I mentioned "The Bible.." A huge explosion went off! I could hear whatever it was sore down from the heavens and crash down upon Earth. Than when I looked up at the sky, I saw what looks to be, meteors falling from the sky! There was nothing but a huge wave of fire coming towards me! There was nothing, no houses, no street lights, everything was gone and turned into ash right before my eyes! I sprinted in a run and when I looked back I saw the meteor crash down on my friend.

The urge to live was pumping through my veins, my adrenaline was rushing, but it wasn't fast enough to get me going at a speed I wanted to! I kept running as I came across two people also trying to make it out of this catastrophe and then the ground started trembling below my feet. It felt like an earthquake, but I had to keep moving. I accidently tripped over something and fell on the ground. Than I thought to myself. "Maybe I should just surrender to God already and wait for my death, to be engulfed in flames." I shook that thought away as I glance back once more and saw the ground slowly splitting in half..by fire? The two women climbed over a broken stone statue that had fallen over but when I leaped up and tried to get over the statue, it was very hard, but when I did, I knew had to kept running if i wanted to I woke up.

Guys this shook me up. I had to recollect myself when I woke up. Just seeing a friend you've known for years be engulfed in flames right before your eyes is tarrying. The sighting was so vivid and the sounds of the meteors crashing down the Earth, I could still remember it. It sounded like a huge wave a wind and then you hear this huge "BOOM!" go off. Anyway, I just had to tell you guys, I told you guys I would keep you updated. Thank you for talking the time off to listen to me ramble on about a dream. Please review or PM, it doesn't matter, if you had any dreams like this?


End file.
